Gennaro Borgia
is an Yggdist cardinal from Valkyria Chronicles 3 who spread the Valkyria Salvation Theory. He appears for the first time during chapter 4, where squad 422 has to escort him to the Yggdist church. He becomes the protector of "Calamity Raven," but Dahau, as reward for his service, in chapter 20, kills him to get access to the "Valkyria's Hammer," a weapon of mass destruction. Profile Expanded Biography (VC3) Borgia is a Yggdist cardinal and preaches the belief that the Valkyrur are the saviors of humanity. Shaken by the First Europan War and the chain of violence that followed, the people of Europa were desperate for a guiding light. Borgia preyed on this desperation and rapidly spread his area of influence over a relatively short period of time. Borgia has convinced himself that true peace can only be achieved through the religious unification of the entire continent. As such, he believes it is his divine duty to stand as the shepherd of the Yggdist flock and control all of Europa with an authority far above that of the current governing bodies. Borgia sincerely believes that he was divinely chosen, and therefore feels justified in making whatever sacrifices he deems necessary to achieve his objective. He has proven himself to be heartless and without remorse. Borgia reassures his followers by telling them that salvation awaits the souls of those who lost their lives to the war, all while secretly scheming to extend the war for as long as possible. Through dark alliances with both Eisler from Gallia and the Darcsen rights activist Dahau, Borgia was able to secretly manipulate Gallia's military movements and incorporate Dahau's Darcsen squad into the imperial army under the name "Calamity Raven". Borgia's political senses are quite sharp, as is his ability to sniff out any skilled military official who might be capable of ending the war sooner rather than later. He was particularly wary of Maximilian for this very reason, and used his political influence to get Calamity Raven close to Maximilian in an effort to have him assassinated. Unfortunately for Borgia, the assassination never happened because Dahau's only desire was equality for Darcsens, and Dahau felt that Maximilian would make for a more valuable ally than Borgia in the future. After one of the legendary Valkyrur revealed herself to the world, things became more complicated for Borgia when Crowe got Eisler dismissed from the Gallian military. Borgia's plans had been progressing smoothly up to this point, but they were now coming apart at the seams. Borgia ordered Dahau to detonate an explosive within Randgriz City in order to kill Eisler off, but Dahau refused. Having failed to silence Eisler, Borgia was forced to forfeit his position of religious authority. However, Borgia still had a secret Valkyrur weapon to fall back on and he attempted to use it to extend the war, but was stopped by Dahau and killed in the process. Though Borgia failed to realize his dream of a religiously united Europa, he was still considered a noble and righteous cardinal when he died because most of the general public remained unaware of what he had been doing behind the scenes. Trivia Borgia is the italianized family name of Pope Alexander VI who is also featured as the main antagonist in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin's_Creed_II Assassin's Creed II]. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Antagonists